Of Dark Skies Ahead: The Adventures of Bolmai
by Artemis Everleaf
Summary: Bolmai Briefs, youngest daughter of Trunks Briefs, is not like her siblings. Life is throwing her more questions then answers but with the help of her friend Gotsu, maybe they can make sense of some of the madness. Follow along on the adventures of Bolmai
1. P r o l o g u e

The concrete split from the force and formed a long winding snake in the ground. Bolmai coughed and wheezed, her lungs craving oxygen. The young warrior tried to rise but caught herself pinned in place. Her opponent's foot was firmly placed on her chest, crushing her bones.  
  
He snarled, his penetrating eyes glaring fiercely at her; a short moment passed when she thought: this was it. He was going to kill her.  
  
But she didn't flinch. Instead Bolmai matched his vision with her icy blue orbs and held it. It was getting hard to breathe, and the girl knew she would be unconscious soon if he did not relent. And yet they were frozen in their places, neither saying a word.  
  
Suddenly, Bolmai was shaken from her concentration as a muffled voice called out from the exterior of the Gravity Chamber. Her mind could not register the distant words until they intensified over the intercom.  
  
"BOLMAI AND VEJITA! IT'S LUNCH TIME! GET OUT HERE NOW!" And upon this command, her grandfather lifted his foot off her and a great weight was lifted. The girl silently thanked her grandmother for the intervention. It would have been embarrassing to pass out in her grandfather's presence. The last thing she ever wanted was for him to think less of her-to think of her as a weakling.  
  
"You heard her, child," Vejita growled at the doorway of the Chamber. "Are you coming or not?" Bolmai rose as quick as her wearied body would allow.  
  
"Coming sir." She said and forced herself to remain poised despite the throbbing pain that was roaring through her limbs. Bolmai exited the Gravity Chamber and followed after her hero. 


	2. P r o l o g u e Continued

"Honestly, Bolmai I don't think it is right that you should spar with your grandfather. He is much too strong and might seriously hurt you one of these days." Bolmai's father took a cotton-swab dowsed in cleaning alcohol and began to rub it over her cuts.  
She quietly chewed a Senzu bean while tuning her father's advice out. He always told her the same thing each time she came home from a day with her grandfather. And yet in the end, Bolmai always managed to get away with it.  
  
"Dad. . ." Bolmai whined in protest of his speech and he smiled softly in return.  
"I know sweety. You really love your grandfather but I just get worried about you sometimes." He finished bandaging her wrist before slowly putting the first aid kit away on shelf. Several moments of silence past before he said anything more. "There is so much out there, Bolmai. An entire world of experiences that you have never witnessed. And.I just don't want you to miss out."  
  
Bolmai recognized his tone, it was the voice he used when he wanted to emphasize how different she was from her siblings. Bolmai had three other siblings and aside from her oldest brother, they had denounced their saiyan blood and lived a human's life. When her father used words like 'experiences' he was not referring to roaming the land or fighting in battles; no, what he was trying to convey was his want for her to go to college, to get a job and make lots of money. Those were the experiences he wanted for her.  
  
In reality, Bolmai had no desire for such things. She was a warrior and was unwilling to suppress her strength just to take on a mundane life. For this seventeen-year-old, it hurt that her father could not grasp this idea. Bolmai always reminded herself that he didn't mean to hurt her feelings, he was just being concerned.  
  
The medical lab had fallen into an eerie silence now, with only the dull buzzing of computers to provide sound. Bolmai hopped off the steal table she had been resting upon and stretched. It had been a long day she was tired.  
  
She still remembered that she had not made a reply to her father's words. Bolmai opened her mouth to speak, to tell him everything that was on her mind: That she didn't want to be like her sister and give up her freedom. That she wanted to travel the galaxy and be in control. But she didn't say that. No. Instead, all that came out was, "Yes dad. I understand." And then she kissed him on the cheek and said goodnight.  
  
In the back of her mind, the girl wondered would she ever be the brave and noble saiyan she wanted so badly to be? 


	3. P r o l o g u e Continued

"It's not gonna happen, Bolmai." Gotsu said exasperatedly. The two teens had met up early today and were now spending the sunny morning amongst the clouds. They flew side by side with beautiful ease as the mountains below them rushed by their vision.  
  
Gotsu had been Bolmai's singular friend her entire life. The child of Goten, their parents had at one time been close as well. Yet somehow over time they had grown apart; both living separate lives and only on rare occasions ever speaking to one another. The two teens promised never to allow such a thing to happen between them.  
  
"Think about it," she said while matching his slight increase in speed, "we would have so much fun!"  
  
"I don't know. What's wrong with life the way it is? We both have nice homes and good food. Speaking of food, I'm getting kind of hungry." Gotsu said and Bolmai rolled her eyes.  
  
"We just ate and you're always hungry. Now don't change the subject." She increased speed and now flew in front of his face. "I know you want the adventure just as much as I do, Gotsu. We're saiyans, we weren't meant to be cooped up like normal people."  
  
"I'm just fine where I am now." He said abruptly and sped up to pass around her.  
  
Bolmai growled and took off to catch up. They both landed in the center of a vacant field and Gotsu began to walk forth.  
  
"WAIT UP!" She yelled and pulled the back of his collar. He stumbled back, caught under her powerful grip.  
  
"Hey! Let go!" He yanked away but turned to face her.  
  
"What's the deal, Gotsu? Why are you acting all weird?" She planted her fists on her hips and glared at him.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would only try to hassle me." He began but paused, when Bolmai urged him on, he continued. "I've been feeling really pinned down. Like I belong somewhere else, ya know? I've even been having these strange dreams where I am fighting an unseen opponent..." He didn't continue but Bolmai knew what he meant.  
  
He was surprised find that Bolmai did not immediately reply. Her tail was flickering now signing that she was thinking hard about something. Gotsu always thought it amusing how if he could not read her expression, her tail would give it away.  
  
"What is it?" Gotsu inquired.  
  
"I've been feeling the same way." She said gravely. "Even with the dreams. Just the other night I dreamt the same thing and when I woke up I couldn't go back to sleep. What do you think it means?"  
  
"I don't know, Bolmai." He replied a shadow crossing over his face. "I haven't got a clue at all." 


End file.
